Moonshadow Under the Dragon's Eye: Glimpse
by Hydrogen Peroxide H2O2
Summary: A small glimpse into a future with Azura as the Dragonborn's faithful companion and lover. It is the day of their wedding, and the daedric prince is eager to finally claim him as all hers. While they consummate their marriage, both mortal and divine attention is turned in the unlikely pair's direction. (One-shot that will be part of a larger story) (Smut)


**Author's Note: Welcome to my first story. Before I get into anything else, I wish to address the fact that this one-shot is a little view of a full story I will be writing in the future. It involves the telling of The Elder Scrolls V Skyrim with the Dragonborn accompanied on his adventures by Azura, the Daedric Prince of Dawn and Dusk. I have never seen a story on this site that had a Prince actively helping the dragon blooded hero on his quest to save the world, so I decided I will write one after getting the idea once I read a story involving the Dragonborn, Azura and Nocturnal doing the dirty.**

**I wondered what it would be like if Azura – who is one of the few benevolent daedric princes – adventured in Skyrim as a companion of the Dragonborn. I however, had this scene planted in my head for some time, and I wished to put it down on paper so to speak. This is the result.**

**Now, the full story will begin at Helgen and end at the conclusion of the Dragonborn DLC, and will include the various guilds plus the Dawnguard expansion. Some of the things mentioned in this one-shot will not make much sense, but it will once I get the main story going.**

**The cover is what Azura looks like in this story and the original image is credited to Ludendorf on wallhere dot com.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Moonshadow Under the Dragon's Eye: Glimpse**

* * *

Azura Dragonborn, or better known as Dusk Dragonborn walked through the crowded streets of Whiterun with her husband, Siegfried Dragonborn in one hand and a bouquet of white flowers originating from Moonshadow in the other. Just minutes ago, the pair had their wedding and the daedric prince in disguise could not be happier. Finally, Siegfried was officially all hers and no vampire slut could take him away from her.

In the place of her normally stoic expression was a large, dazzling smile which made her look all the more beautiful. She wore a white wedding dress which was decorated with white embroidery. The top half of the dress was a corset which hugged her curves and made her already large breasts look even larger. The bottom half of the dress was a long skirt which reached her ankles. It had three layers which were sewed together to made it more eye-catching.

Her normally bandage covered eyes were uncovered, revealing otherworldly silver eyes, and despite her best efforts, she could notice that some of the citizens of Whiterun who were congratulating the newlyweds shuddered in her presence. The blindfold of white bandages she wore over her eyes was a seal that reigned her vast power so she may be less noticeable by mortals; but today, she wished to have it off so she may look the most beautiful she could for her and her husband's special day.

Amongst the crowds, she could see many of those who accompanied herself and Siegfried's adventures across Skyrim and beyond: Aela, Vilkas, Farkas, Erandur, Lydia, Jordis, Valdimar, Brelyna Maryon, J'zargo, Aranea Lenith and finally Serana Volkihar.

The Prince of Dawn and Dusk had mixed feelings about Serana. On one hand, she hated the Daughter of Coldharbor for being the one to hold Siegfried's heart in her visions and the vampire's current feelings of affection towards her now-husband, but on the other hand, traveling with her and saving each other's backs and pushing through thick and thin had made Azura love her in a way – akin to a sister judging by other mortal sibling interaction.

There were only a few who knew her true identity. These few included her husband, Serana, the Graybeards, Paarthurnax, Odahviing, Durnehviir, Isran, Durak, Celann, Aranea Lenith, Nelkir, Balgruuf and Farengar. The only reason why Nelkir, Balgruuf and Farengar knew was because of the meddling of Mephala. To say the Jarl was surprised the Dragonborn's faithful companion was Azura herself is an understatement. Still, she had shown to have no ill intention to Whiterun or her people, so he let her be.

When she and Siegfried asked him to wed them, he was happy to do it. He could see the love they held for each other and it is not every day one can marry off a daedric prince to a dragonborn.

With her travels with the Last Dragonborn and their exploits, she had gained the moniker: the White Lady and the White Mage due to her white hair, white armored robes, white magic, pale skin and bandaged eyes.

The Dragonborn and the White Lady were never apart and were talked about hand in hand. When one spoke of the hero of Skyrim, they had to speak of his faithful companion and vice versa. So it was of little surprise that the duo got hitched. People who knew them could see the looks they gave each other.

In another timeline, Azura would be confined to Moonshadow and Serana Volkihar would have taken the place as the lover of the Dragonborn; but the daedric prince joined the aedric creation on his journeys across Skyrim due to an unlikely attraction.

She locked eyes with Serana and noticed the heartbreak in her fiery sunset eyes. "Is something wrong, Dear Wife?" Siegfried questioned in concern.

"It's Serana. She had her heart broken after all." The Lady of Twilight answered.

"Ah." He awkwardly sighed. He was well aware of the ancient vampire's affections, but by the time he met her, he had already fallen for Azura.

"Try not to dwell on it. This is our day – we can help her later." The White Lady assured. The dragon slayer accepted his wife's answer as they made their way into Breezehome and closed the door behind them.

Immediately, Azura pinned Siegfried to the closed door and planted her lips upon his, pushing her tongue into his mouth. They jousted and snaked around each other in a clash for dominance in their oral cavities as the white-haired woman melted into the kiss.

Their body temperature increased as lust and love shot through them. She moaned into his mouth louder as she grinded on her husband's hard penis, inciting grunts from him. Beneath her corset, her nipples hardened and increased in sensitivity, stimulated by their activity. Azura ran her fingers through Siegfried's hair while he stroked her cheek and held her by the waist.

She broke from their saliva exchange and breathily whispered.  
Let's take this to our bed." He nodded hastily.

With a barely controlled pace, they ascended the stairs to the second floor where the master bedroom resided. Quickly, they sat on the side of the bed as Azura almost frantically tore off his fine robes, leaving his upper body bare.

Kissing passionately more, Siegfried untied the laces which held her corset together, and allowed her wedding dress to slip off of her, showing her voluptuous breasts tipped with hard pink nipples.

The Dragonborn latched onto her left breast which she responded by gasping, throwing her head back with closed eyes, a heavy blush and saliva trailing out of her mouth as he continued to shed her dress, revealing a slender waist, wide hips, prominent thighs, a soaked pussy and a gifted ass.

"Gods, you're beautiful." Siegfried murmured as he gazed upon her nude form.

Her white hair reached her shoulders and her bangs were parted to her tight, preventing them from obstructing her eyes. Her skin was pale, almost as if she had never stood in the sun her entire life. Her eyes were a piercing silver which held a softness coupled with tender love and hot lust. She wore dark eyeliner that made her eyes even more noticeable with smoky eye shadow. Her pink, full lips were parted, allowing her to breathe heavily.

A playful smirk formed on her face which sported a noticeable redness. "It's not fair I am the only one naked."

She pushed him down on the bed and unbuckled his belt. With much anticipation, she pulled his pants down, revealing his large nine inch penis which was currently at full erect, engorged and ready. Azura's mouth watered at the sight of it, eager to shove it inside her.

However, before she could envelope Siegfried's cock in her mouth, he spun around, pinning her to the bed where he once was. "Ladies first."

He slowly trailed soft, teasing kisses starting from her neck as he traveled down to her breasts where he gave a quick suck and nibble, causing his partner to sharply inhale. The archenemy of Alduin continued his journey past her tits to her stomach and to her pubis, just before he touched her erect clit. The daedric prince gave a desperate whine, trying to coax her lover to finally give her drenched core the attention it burned for. It was leaking like a faucet, leaving a small pool between her legs.

At last, his mouth latched onto her most sacred place, his tongue flicking her lower lips which gained more labored breathing in response to his titillation. Still, this was incredibly teasing to merely stimulate the outside as opposed to inside where she is more sensitive.

With his tongue wriggling, he penetrated past her folds, tasting her sweet nectar. He drank it as if he was stranded in a sweltering desert, deprived of water as the Lady of Dawn and Dusk writhed in pleasure, gasps and whimpers coming from her luscious lips.

Siegfried's tongue explored her wet, hot cavern as he brought his hand to her vagina, teasingly stroking around it, lightly and fleetingly brushing over her clit. Azura moaned as she bit her index finger, a trail of saliva going down her chin which was absorbed into the sheets.

Replacing his tongue with his finger, the Dragonborn penetrated his lover's pussy and placed his mouth upon her collection of nerves at the top of her crotch. Intense pleasure surged through her as her free hand hrasped at the white fabrics below her, toes curled.

Siegfried began to thrust his finger in and out of her pussy while licking and sucking on her clit, inciting loud, breathy moans from the silver-eyed daedra. He added another finger and snaked them around in her tunnel, he came across a rough patch of flesh. Noticing Azura's sudden jolt and hiss coming from her, the Dragonborn rubbed it more as the White Mage's cries increased in intensity, echoing through the house.

With a final powerful moan, her body shuddered violently as clear fluid discharged from her cunt, splashing inside the blue-eyed dragon slayer's mouth and painted his face. Three more jets followed the first, continuing to make a mess out of the bed and the soul eater.

Azura's breathing calmed down gradually and allowed her lightheadedness to fade away. She looked down her body to Siegfried who was rising from between her legs. A smile graced her countenance as she somewhat shakily sat up. "Let me return the favor."

She moved her husband to the side of the bed and wrapped a slender hand around his rock hard dick. Pre-cum was already leaking out of the tip which she licked up. It tasted strange though it was not unpleasant.

Starting from the base of his shaft, she sensuously dragged her tongue up his penis to his head and slid it into her mouth. Her core began to heat up again as she bobbed her head on Siegfried's dick, swallowing the trickle of pre-cum dripping from his urethra.

The prophesized hero grunted in pleasure as he placed his hand on his wife's head, guiding her down his penis. His head hit the back of her throat and he found that Azura had no hah reflex – or at least could ignore it. Still, his hard cock could not bend to go further into her throat and she noticed this.

Repositioning herself, Azura straightened her throat, allowing his stiff rod to go down her esophagus more until her lips kissed his balls. Her hand traveled down, reaching her gushing pussy. She inserted her middle finger with a moan, stimulating Siegfried's penis which she was thrusting in and out of her throat while her tongue coiled around his shaft all the while it was sliding back and forth.

She slipped another finger inside and plunged them into her pussy with fervor; her hand was already covered with her vaginal secretions. Still sensitive from her recent orgasm, she reached her climax much quicker and torrents of juices squirted out of her cunt, covering the floor below and in front of her. Her intense cry was muffled by the penis in her mouth.

With a lewd and audible slicking sound, she removed her fingers from her core and brought it up to her face, pussy juice dripping from it, and replaced them in the penis' position in her mouth moaning at the taste and erotically lapping it off her hand.

Desiring to have cock past her lips again, she quickly plunged Siegfried down her throat and resumed her blowjob. A naughty idea entered her mind and she inserted her fingers back into her vagina, collecting as much fluids as she could before traveling down deeper, reaching her anus.

Her fingers were well lubricated by her own juices so she easily slid them in. The White Lady found the sensation of fingering her ass to be strange but continued otherwise. Exploring her rectum looking for the most stimulating spot, she found there were areas which gave her a surprising amount of sexual excitement.

Above, her blowjob was successful in bringing the Dragonborn close to his own orgasm as she looked up into his eyes with a heavy blush, caused by lust, their lewd activity and her own embarrassment over her anal masturbation. Vaginal was one thing, it was meant to be used in illicit acts but the other hole neighboring it was meant purely as an exit, not an entrance. Despite the sexual depravity of using her ass in sex, she found the lewdness and her embarrassment to turn her on even more.

Sirgfried's electric blue eyes closed as he grit his teeth. "I'm about to cum." This only increased Azura's enthusiasm as she picked up her pace, her throat massaging his dick, pushing him to his climax.

With a grunt, hot, white cum shot out of his cock, down her esophagus and into her stomach. Desiring to taste his semen, she pushed him out of her throat, leaving him in her mouth, quickly filling it despite her best efforts to gulp it all down. Cum burst from the edges of her lips that trickled down her chin and dripped on her large breasts. The patron of the Dunmer made audible gulping noises as she continued to vainly attempt to consume the torrent of cum.

Finally, Siegfried stopped ejaculating and he pulled his dick out of Azura's mouth, leaving a few thick ropes of semen connected to her lips.

There was still a small pool of sperm in her mouth which she gave a clear view of as she swirled the viscous fluid in her oral cavity before swallowing it loudly. She gave a satisfied sigh as she slowly and sensuously licked her lips, scooping up more cum before consuming that as well.

"By the Aedra and my kin, you came so much." She looked down at her cum decorated tits and grabbed her right one and sucked on her nipple which was flavored with the latest pupil of the Graybeards' spunk. Releasing her nipple with a small smacking sound, she looked up to her husband. "We ought to do this often." She panted.

"Agreed" The World-Eater's Bane replied.

"Now for the main event." She whispered seductively as she provocatively crawled onto his lap and grabbed he cum and saliva lubricated rod and guided it to her anticipating vagina.

With her abundance in pussy juice and his own slick penis, he penetrated her easily without resistance. She grunted softly and uncomfortably as he took her virginity, fully sheathing inside her.

"Does it hurt?" Siegfried asked in concern.

"No, it's just a bit uncomfortable, but I will get used to it." She answered before she bit her lower lip and moaned.

Slowly, she began to move up and down while her small grunts of discontent turned into gasps of pleasure. The dragonborn himself breathed harshly as his spouse increased the pace.

The feeling of the Lady of Twilight riding him was a sensation he would never forget. Her pussy was tight and constricting and her walls brushed he sensitive tip with each motion.

Azura's discomfort was a distant memory by now as she enthusiastically bounced on Siegfried's cock, her vagina attempting to suck the sperm out of his balls. He hit all the right places, inciting loud, erotic moans that would make Sanguine red – at least redder than he already was.

Already, the Dragonborn's pubis was covered in vaginal fluids and the sound of wet flesh slapping against each other rang along with Siegfried's grunts and Azura's hollering.

She threw her head back with her cum covered visage twisted in lewd pleasure as her tits bounced with her movements. Curious as to what it would feel like, the silver-eyed daedra began to include rocking motions in the plunges, causing much harsher stimulation for both parties. Each time she came down, his penis kissed her cervix, causing a strange, yet highly pleasing sensation.

Siegfried below began to instinctively thrust his pelvis to compliment her riding as her grit his teeth, focusing on the feeling of her tight tunnel constricting his dick.

The wife of the Dragonborn leaned forward and supported herself by placing her hands on his muscular chest. Her breasts pressed together, being too big to allow her to position herself in such a way without obstruction. They were about the size of cantaloupes which could get quite annoying in combat which is why the daedric prince usually bound her chest.

She gazed into his eyes as she smiled slyly with unrestrained lust, enjoying the sex and his submission. Still, in that blazing lust and love burning in her sharp eyes, Siegfried noticed a challenge.

Azura giggled as her husband grabbed her by the waist and laid her on her back, placing them in what is called the missionary position by those not of the Wheel. With each thrust, the white-haired woman was driven closer and closer to her climax. Her breasts swayed each time her body jolted from each of her lover's movements while she grasped the sheets above her head, her legs locking around the waist of Siegfried.

Her eyes clouded with her mouth open as saliva trailed from her lips, mixing with the cum. Her expression held none of her normal stoicism as it was flushed red, screwed with pleasure and little restraint; the perfect picture of depravity.

Waves surged through her body, having a vague origin coming from her hammered cunt. Her entire body shivered bliss, her mind reeling, unable to form a coherent thought.

Her orgasm hit like a dremora wielding a warhammer as she arched her back at such an angle, it looked painful while her legs trembled as if she was in the middle of a seizure. Her vaginal walls clenched tightly on Siegfried's cock, driving him closer to his own orgasm as he continued to thrust.

She squirted a third time as her ejaculation splashed on his pubis and soaked his already slick penis. She howled intensely as the clear fluid rained on the sheets, adding to the pool of pussy juice already there. The world exploded for Azura as she briefly saw Aetherius, her mind incapable of thinking about anything other than Siegfried and their love making. The wet and erotic squelching noises became even more audible, contributed by her orgasm as she collapsed, a mild splash formed by her ass impacting the pool below her.

Her orgasm receded, allowing her to think a little more clearly, but the pleasure never faded away completely as Siegfried continued to plow into her, his cock now barely penetrating her cervix at the apex of each thrust.

'I wonder if it is possible to have children with Siegfried.' A fleeting thought crossed her hazed mind that never fully disappeared, but rather retreated to the far reaches of her conscience.

Their activity continued on for another thirteen minutes and in that time, Azura was brought to five mind-numbing orgasms, but the time for Siegfried's own orgasm was nigh. "I'm close, Azura." He huffed as he slammed into her doggie style, her ass jiggling with each impact.

"You can cum inside." She gasped in between breaths.

"Can you even get pregnant from me?" He inquired between thrusts.

"I am not –" She hissed as his cock rubbed against one of her more sensitive g-spots. "entirely sure if a I can, but it matters not." Her arms collapsed as the top half of her body leaned on the matress. Her head landed on a pussy juice stained spot and her own scent filled her nostrils as she heaved.

"Very well!" He grunted as she trembled, pleasure pulsing through her entire body. "I'm cumming!"

"Me too!" The ruler of Moonshadow breathed.

With a final thrust, Siegfried deployed his payload into her womb, filling it to the brim as ropes of sticky, white cum shot from his penis. With nowhere else to go, the cum barely passed the clenching walls of Azura's vagina and spurted from her folds, covering her thighs and his pelvis.

The busty daedra gave a soundless scream as her strict grasp over her power slipped and her body shimmered in a white light while Whiterun shook as if it was experiencing an earthquake. All of her citizens felt a collective, powerful shiver run down their spines while Aela, last companion with the cursed blood's inner wolf howled in agitation. Serana felt her blood tingle inside of her as she frowned; knowing what activities Azura and Siegfried were partaking in.

All of Tamriel would have felt the daedric prince's power if not for the nearly unnoticeable golden barrier that quickly formed around the walled city.

Inside Breezehome, Azura's body ceased shinning and the white fire in her silver eyes extinguished as she attempted to get ahold of her powers. The house was silent apart from the panting of the two newlyweds.

"How… how was that for your first time?" The White Mage got out.

"Amazing. You?" The doom driven hero responded.

"I had a lot of expectations of making love and it exceeded all of them." Azura answered.

"I'm glad I performed well." He said with a slight laugh. "So, about that question involving children?"

"Right. Well, I don't know if a daedric prince and a man of the dragon blood can sire a child. We can be just too far apart species wise. 'Daedra' means: not our ancestors. Though rare, the beastfolk are able to breed with humans and mer despite their difference, but they all share common ancestors. My kind has no relation to the mortal races of Mundus, so in order to produce a child, we would have to most likely resort to unconventional means."

"Unconventional means?" Siegfried echoed in confusion.

"Praying to the gods; asking for divine intervention; creating a child outside of sex." She explained.

"Heh, a daedric lord pleading for help from the Aedra." He chuckled at the irony.

"I think we long ago established that I am not like any other daedric princes out there." Azura pointed out.

"Aye." He readily agreed.

She chuckled a little. "Now only one daedric prince remains a virgin, Meridia."

"I'm not surprised she is. She seemed rather uptight when we met her." The creation of Akatosh wryly stated.

"Maybe she should – no, she won't be able to." The silver-eyed woman ceased her thought, realizing its lack of validity as she grabbed a towel nearby and wiped off the cum that still lingered on her face and chest from the blowjob.

"What were you going to say?" The dragon blooded man questioned.

"I forgot that my other brethren are unable to fully materialize in Mundus. Sanguine's Breton form at the Bannered Mare was more of a phantom than a true body." She explained, seeing the confusion on his face. "Barbas was a fragment of Clavicus Vile and was thus weak enough to breech the seals placed on Oblivion by the divines."

"Why is it that you are able to be in Mundus while your brethren can't?" Siegfried asked.

"I… I am not entirely sure, but I do have a theory." Azura admitted as she locked eyes with her husband.

"Oh?"

"Well, the divines placed the seal after the Oblivion Crisis and my fellow princes despite their power, have been unable to break it. I am one of the weaker daedric princes but I am still a prince; and thus I can only assume that it is the seal's creators that can manipulate it so." The voluptuous woman revealed.

"Y-You mean to say the divines let you out of Oblivion?" Siegfried stammered.

"Yes, it is the only reasonable conclusion." Azura stated.

"Why would the divines do such a thing? They seem to dislike your kind to say the least." The Dragonborn wondered.

"Well, I like to think I am not as vile and malicious as my kin. That and I have little interest in spreading my influence across Mundus." She made a sour face. "You know, before all of this; before I joined you on this amazing adventure, I was proud of being a daedric prince. But after spending time here with you and among mortals, I have come to despise what I am."

She scoffed as a sharpness formed in her otherworldly eyes. "My kind have done much harm and little good in the world. They are parasites feeding off mortals, tempting them with promises of power or outright seizing control of their minds."

"Do you hate yourself." Siegfried carefully prodded, his eyes filled with warmth and concern.

"Hahh… I don't know. I have never liked the other princes besides Meridia, Jyggalag and Malacath and even then I still do not like them all that well. Meridia does not ravenously feed on mortal souls like the other princes, but she always tries to spread her influence at the expense of mortals. Her goal of preserving the natural order of life and death may be noble, but the way she carries it out is not as noble as the goal itself. Malacath may be a brute, but he has a strict code of honor, and he does not try to claim all the souls he can. Jyggalag, though arrogant, does not prey on mortals, and his sphere of influence does not cause much pain to others. It's a shame he was hated so much by my kin because he was too powerful.

I myself have done some less than kind actions like cursing the chimer. Only a select few did wrongdoings, but I punished their entire race. Yes, the dunmer may be proud of who they are now, but when they first became the dunmer, they were not happy." Azura muttered, her eyes downcast.

"Hey, I still love you no matter your past actions or what you are." He reassured as he embraced her. She sighed in content as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"You knoe, a thought occurred to me." The Prince of Dawn and Dusk began. "The Daedric princes do not have true genders besides Meridia and Malacath. I think it is a bit strange I am not a true woman even if I consider myself female. So, I am going to change that." Azura broke the embrace and shimmered briefly. "There, now I can never take the form of a man; and I also made this form –" She gestured to herself. "my only form. I can no longer shapeshift."

"You changed what you are just like that?" He snapped his fingers, dumbfounded.

"I consider this my true form, for it is the form I had on our adventure." She smiled brightly with a small tilt to her head. "I value our time together more than all of my time alone as just Azura, Daedric Prince of Dawn and Dusk, together."

He laugher as he pulled her close, kissing her lovingly. Her heart fluttered in her chest as a blush bloomed prettily on her cheeks. "I love you." She whispered tenderly.

"And I love you too." Siegfried responded as they rested their foreheads against each other, eyes closed.

She leaned back and a lustful smirk formed on her lips as a naughty flare lit in her eyes. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm up for another round."

"I think I am as well." He pointed to his hard dick.

She climbed on top of him and pushed him down while stroking his shaft. "Tell me, how do you feel about anal sex." Her voice held boundless lust and depravity.

"Anal sex? People use their rear end in sex?" Siegfried so innocently raised a brow.

"Yes, and from what I know, it can be pleasurable for the both of us." She still remembered how it felt fingering her ass. The urge to use her other hole was irresistible.

"Well if you want it…" He trailed off.

"Oh yes." She crowed as she positioned herself over his cock and aligned it with her sphincter.

Azura bit her lip and moaned as she felt her anus spread around his head, her pussy juice and his cum providing sufficient lubrication to easily slide into her. She gasped as she lowered herself more, sheathing four of his nine inches, the invading object stimulating some pleasurable areas.

The blonde man below her grit his teeth, marveling at the tightness which was comparable to her pussy. The feeling of her ass was very different compared to her other hole, and he found he enjoyed it.

The daedric princess sighed explosively as she sat on her husband, his penis balls deep in her rectum. This was even more pleasurable than she predicted. Siegfried was able to stimulate a lot more areas than her fingers, and stimulate them more intensely.

She began to rise and fall, her cheeks aflame with heat as she grabbed the dragon souled mortal's wrist and guiding his hands to her swaying breasts. Knowing what she desired he groped them, playing with her nipples with his thumbs. Her lust began to make her impatient, so she moved quicker, desperate to reach her coveted orgasm. Tingles flooded her body and her pussy began to continuously leak her fluids onto Siegfried's pubis. Her butt cheeks shook as they collided with his lap which would have provided an eye-catching show if it was visible to the dragon slayer.

Feeling that her pussy was being neglected and seeing how it gushed, begging to be penetrated, he released one of her breasts and placed his ring and middle finger in the path of her vagina as she came down, easily passing her folds. Azura cried out at the unexpected intrusion of her cunt now being double penetrated. The combination of his cock in her ass and his fingers plunging in and out of her pussy was too much for her and she reached an orgasm in record time.

She came for the tenth time that day and it was the most intense one yet. The double penetration was far too blissful and she once again lost control of her power as Siegfried also came, filling her ass with his cum. This time, the mortals of Whiterun reacted differently to her surge of power. The energy she released was not the same as it was the first time. Something changed it significantly and instead of shivers, the citizens felt their heartbeat increase in rate dramatically.

A pleasant warmth embraced their bodies as some even fell to their knees, grabbing their chest over their hearts. Whiterun shook again, the golden barrier was cracking as its castors frantically repaired it, knowing if the daedric princess' signature was detected by others, it would spell horrible consequences.

Her scream was inhumanly loud and it penetrated the walls of Breezehome, echoing in the prosperous city, reaching even the throne of Jarl Balgruuf the Greater. He gave a wry chuckle through his reaction to her energy as Irileth, ever overprotective had her sword drawn and her offhand in cast ready position, expecting an attacker to assail her lord.

"By the gods! So this is the power of the Daedric Prince of Dawn and Dusk!" Farengar Secret Fire gasped, forgetting her presence was supposed to be a secret.

"This is the doing of Azura!" The dunmer houscarl hissed as she gave the court wizard a burning glare, demanding answers. "So I must defend Jarl Balgruuf from even a daedric prince!"

Said Jarl gave the robed man a smoldering look as Farengar tensed, face forming a dismayed expression as he realized his slip of the tongue. "Damn it!"

"Farengar, shut up before you dig yourself deeper!" Balgruuf ordered.

"Tell me what you know!" Irileth grilled as she grabbed the mage by his robes, pulling him to her face, their foreheads almost violently colliding.

"I-I-I, uh, my Jarl?" He pleaded for help.

The ruler of Whiterun huffed as Azura's excitement ebbed away and he face palmed in exasperation. "Release the poor man, Irileth."

"You take these matters far too lightly, Balgruuf! There is a powerful daedra nearby and it is my duty to protect-"

"Dusk is Azura for the gods' sake!" He groaned just before Proventius and Hrongar ran into the main hall, having recovered from the daedra's loss of control.

"What in the name of Shor was that! This is the second strange thing we felt!" Hrongar shouted.

"Proventius was calmer, but not by much. "Do any of you know anything?"

Both Farengar and Balgruuf sealed their lips and raised their guard, but the damage was done already. The guards present in the great hall burst into chatter.

"Did you hear? The Jarl said the Dragonborn's wife is Azura!"

"I always thought she was strange, but to think she is a daedric prince!"

"The Thane is bedding Azura herself?!"

The Jarl winced as he cursed himself for his carelessness. All he could do was damage control. "Everyone quiet!" They immediately obeyed at the sound of his agitated voice. "Now, what was learned here can never leave this hall. If the wrong people learn about this, well, I don't know what will happen but it won't be good. Do I make myself clear!" All of the guards flinched collectively and saluted.

However, no matter how much Balgruuf wished to keep it a secret, it was bound to reach the ears of the populous. Azura's cover was broken.

The ravenous bride collapsed into her husband's chest with his dick still inside of her. "That… that was…" She was at a loss for words.

Siegfried huffed in amusement as he stroked her back. "Are you finally defeated, my lady?"

Shakily, she pushed herself up and gave him a look. "What do you think?"

"I think you are not even close to being satisfied." He grunted as he pulled himself out of her, semen dripping from her gaping hole which quickly sealed, preventing the white fluid from escaping.

Her grin was all teeth as she pulled him up to sitting position. Azura, slid off the bed and stood uneasily before she reached the wall near the bedroom's doorway and bent over, shaking her butt enticingly. "Come and get me, Hero."

Azura's panting slowed down as Siegfried pulled his cock out of her pussy, allowing the puddle of cum and pussy juice to be seen on the bed. It total, they did it six more times and evidence of their acts was clear as day.

Cum covered her pale body from head to knees and a little more. It decorated her face with ropes starting from her forehead that ended at her cheeks, a couple going over her eye which she was still able to keep open thanks to her eyelashes. Around her mouth held the most semen out of anywhere else on her countenance. Still on her head was her wedding veil.

Her tits were bedecked with streaks of spunk spattered randomly and liberally; her stomach was no different.

Yet it was in between her legs and on her thighs that held the most. You could not move an inch without encountering cum and a steady stream of the fluid could be seen flowing out of her swollen pussy.

Azura noticed the look her husband gave her and formed a teasing but tired smirk. "Why don't you commit this sight to your memory. It will last longer."

"I will." He dumbly muttered. She was a sight to behold and he doubted he would see a more erotic scene in his life: the daedric princess of Moonshadow covered in his cum, bountiful chest heaving heavily causing her breasts to lightly jiggle.

She placed her hand between her thighs and shoved two fingers into her cum filled pussy and shoveled out a good amount. A saucy look grew on her face as she brought her hand up to her mouth and erotically licked it clean while giving sensuous moans. "We taste good together."

The white-haired woman sighed regretfully. "I am afraid I am spent. You?"

Siegfried nodded in agreement. "I am as well. I'm ready to sleep."

"Yes, let's sleep. But first let me clean up this mess." She gently pushed her husband off the bed and ripped off the sheets. "This is dirtied beyond saving." She quipped. "Luckily, I was prepared." She unsteadily tried to walk to the end table, but her legs failed her. Before she could fall, Siegfried caught her and guided her to a chair in the corner. She sat down and covered her vagina with her hand, trying to stop the cum from leaking out from making more of a mess.

Taking her place, he reached the end table and called to Azura. "Which drawer?"

"The bottom one." She sighed as she saw semen still dripping onto the floor. An idea came to her mind and she shrugged. 'Well, I already ate a lot of cum, what's more?' She began to clean her hand and shovel out more of the white fluid and consumed it as well. Only until the flow of cum stopped did she cease swallowing it.

By now, the Dragonborn had applied the new sheets and had grabbed a clean towel and began wiping up the sexual fluids on the floor. Eventually, he followed the trail left by Azura to where she was sitting, still covered in his DNA. "Here, allow me." He cleaned her messy body until she was clean before bringing his attention to himself. Once he finished, he pulled one of her arms over his shoulder and assisted her to the bed and laid her down. Shortly after, he joined her.

She felt the call of Vaermina as she was spooned by Siegfried. Her eyes fluttered shut and with a content smile, she fell asleep with a stomach, pussy and ass filled with cum.

With a yawn, Azura woke up and immediately noticed something was wrong. She could not feel the presence of Siegfried anywhere.

Her eyes shot open and she found herself staring at a colorful sky occupied by swirling clouds which had a clear eye. Quickly looking around, she immediately noticed the large golden dragon watching her.

"Who…" She stopped, realizing where she was and the identity of the dragon she was gazing upon. "Hello, Akatosh; or should I say, Father?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope this was enough to grab the reader's attention. Now, before anyone assumes so, the main story will not be a porno with little plot. It will be plot driven with character development and a whole lot of adventure. If you enjoyed this little glimpse, review, like, favorite or whatever you believe is appropriate.**


End file.
